


Love Shot

by bloodred_ander



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Body Shots, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Idk if that's a thing but oh well, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia EXO, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Murder, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smuggling, Voyeurism, oh and, that is kinda important to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/bloodred_ander
Summary: Kyungsoo is his and his alone, just like Chanyeol belongs to Kyungsoo through and through.





	Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I don't know what this fic is to be quite honest but I would like to "gift" it to everyone that participated in the exchange and worked so hard to put out such amazing fics. And also to the YeolDay Mod, who is the kindest, sweetest and most encouraging person ever! They are an angel that deserve all the love in the world <3 Thank you for being the best!!
> 
> **Side relationships:** Sebaek (and a little additional warning for past/implied Chankai. there's definitely something going on there hmm)
> 
> As you can probably tell by the title, this is very heavily inspired by the Love Shot MV!!
> 
> Please, please do heed the tags! I've done my part and tagged every possible thing I could think of so the rest is up to you. Also, something else you should be aware of while reading this is that everyone is a little fucked in the head here and they all have questionable morals. I mean, they're gangsters so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“No matter what happens, stay in the car?”

Kyungsoo sighs and leans back in his seat, breath fogging up in front of him. He doesn’t really want to agree but he has no choice so he nods reluctantly, keeping his eyes fixed on the steering wheel. There’s a revolver in the glove compartment and a semi-automatic attached to the holster on his hip, he’s pretty sure he can be called in for backup in case the deal goes south – which is what he supposes is going to happen judging by how antsy Chanyeol is – but he’s just the “getaway” driver today. Junmyeon’s orders. Though Kyungsoo’s pretty sure that Chanyeol had a say in the final decision as well. _Asshole_.

“Kyungsoo, look at me,” Chanyeol urges, his warm fingers trailing over Kyungsoo’s cheek and Kyungsoo leans into the touch despite himself. He shivers and turns his head to the side so that he can meet Chanyeol’s worried gaze. Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle in the light of the setting sun, handsome features painted in gold and Kyungsoo stares shamelessly, thinks that Chanyeol looks sinfully gorgeous even when his eyes are puffy and bloodshot, swollen because he hasn’t slept at all in the last 18 hours.

“You know why I don’t want you rushing in, right?” Chanyeol asks softly, cups Kyungsoo’s cheek in his palm as he leans closer to him, body bent over the centre console. Kyungsoo tries not to think too much about their proximity.

“Of course,” he whispers, trying not to sound bitter as he lowers his gaze to avoid looking into Chanyeol’s eyes, even if he does shuffle just that little bit closer to his boyfriend. He knows that the others have a valid reason to be worried, that Chanyeol has a valid reason to be worried, but Kyungsoo hates being idle, hates feeling “useless”. He hates the others treating him like he’s _useless_; like he’s something fragile, like he’s made of glass and even the slightest touch would be enough to break him into pieces.

It was an unfortunate incident that landed him in this spot, a deal gone wrong, and the pink jagged scar on Kyungsoo’s stomach that serves as a reminder of that faithful day still feels tender, still throbs dully at times, and it makes him feel like he’s back in that dark alley, alone and bleeding to death. Kyungsoo was lucky that Jongin came looking for him (all because Chanyeol had been worried, he knows that the younger boy wouldn’t give two shits about him otherwise) and had found him just in time or else he’s pretty sure he would’ve been six feet under by now. He’d barely made it out of that alive.

But that was almost three months ago and Kyungsoo’s healed well by now (physically at least, no one mentally recovers from a near death experience that quick), so he doesn’t appreciate Junmyeon and the others trying to baby him. He gets that they’re worried, he really does, but he can’t help but feel a little resentful over the fact that they’ve relegated him from dealer to “getaway driver” and won’t even let him help out when things get ugly. He can still fire a gun for fuck’s sake, it’s not like he’s forgotten how to kill – doesn’t think he even can forget how to do that because it’s what he’s been trained for ever since Junmyeon recruited him all those years ago.

So really, them treating Kyungsoo like he’s wet behind the ears is a fucking joke. Pieces of shit, the whole lot of ‘em.

“Soo,” Chanyeol sighs. He sounds tired – probably _is_ tired – and Kyungsoo purses his lips into a pout, negative feelings bubbling up inside of him almost immediately. “Soo, baby, I know you don’t like driving us around like a chauffeur but it’s for the best. You aren’t back to one hundred percent just yet and until that happens, the only logical solution is for you _not_ to put yourself in harm’s way.”

Kyungsoo _knows_ that, of course he does, but that doesn’t mean he likes it. The only reason he doesn’t complain too much is because he’s grateful that they let him out of the House and don’t keep him locked up like Chanyeol had suggested.

(“_It’s only temporary, Soo,” _was Chanyeol’s reasoning._ “Just until you get better. Promise._” No way in hell was Kyungsoo going to agree to being caged in like a fucking dog though. Thank God Junmyeon sided with him on that one.)

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whispers, pleads, but Kyungsoo ignores him. He huffs and turns away from Chanyeol, stares at Jongin’s and Sehun’s backs instead as they pace a few feet away from the car, mumbling God knows what to each other as they gesture anxiously to the left, at the abandoned warehouse looming in the distance. It’s cold out, freezing almost, but no matter how much Chanyeol had asked them to stay in the car the two younger boys had refused to listen, too antsy to sit still.

Kyungsoo doesn’t really care all that much to be honest; he would much rather have Chanyeol all to himself instead of sharing the same space with his ex, doesn’t matter if said ex was the one who saved his life. It’s not like he hates Jongin, Kyungsoo owes him his life – quite literally – and Jongin’s a decent enough guy. Kyungsoo just hates that Chanyeol and Jongin still seem to be good friends even if they have history between them; they used to date, they used to fuck, and that may have been years ago – six years to be exact – but Kyungsoo still feels jealously, dark and poisonous, boiling in his veins knowing that someone else could have had a hold on Chanyeol. _Did_ have a hold on Chanyeol, even if Chanyeol likes to remind him from time to time that he and Jongin weren’t serious, just young and stupid and mostly horny.

Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol loves him, knows that he and Jongin share nothing more than a platonic bond now. And he also knows that for the past four years there’s been no one other than him – in Chanyeol’s heart, his mind and his bed – but he’s always been the possessive type; Chanyeol is _his_, as much as he is Chanyeol’s, and Kyungsoo hates the fact that there used to be someone in his place, someone _his_ boyfriend loved and cared for. Someone _his_ Chanyeol _still_ _cares_ _for_.

He’d shoot that fucking pest if it were up to him. Too bad it’s not.

Kyungsoo doesn’t realise that he’s glaring at the back of Jongin’s head until Chanyeol grips his chin in a firm hold and turns his face towards him forcefully. He takes note of the way Kyungsoo grits his teeth, the fire in his eyes, and the deep furrow of his brows with a heavy sigh before leaning in to kiss him.

Chanyeol’s chapped lips slide over Kyungsoo’s own, warm and wet and languid. Kyungsoo hums and leans into the kiss, tense form relaxing immediately, almost like magic. He lets his hands trail up Chanyeol’s arms to rest on his broad shoulders as he shifts in his seat, twisting his body so that he can kiss Chanyeol better. Chanyeol licks at his lips and Kyungsoo parts them, expecting him to deepen the kiss but Chanyeol pulls away, just enough so that their lips aren’t touching anymore, warm breath fanning over Kyungsoo’s wet lips.

Kyungsoo frowns, frustrated. He fists his hands in Chanyeol’s leather jacket and tugs gently, puckering his lips as he leans forward, chasing the warmth of Chanyeol’s soft mouth against his own. Chanyeol clicks his tongue and holds Kyungsoo back, grip tight on his jaw, but he looks amused. Kyungsoo’s frown deepens and he huffs in irritation.

“Kiss me, asshole,” he demands, tugging on Chanyeol’s jacket once again, harder this time.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but obliges nonetheless.

He presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s but keeps the kiss chaste no matter how much Kyungsoo tries to get him to deepen it. When he realises that Chanyeol isn’t going to give in to him, Kyungsoo makes a displeased noise in the back of his throat and pulls away, landing a punch against Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol winces and rubs at his chest as he plops back in his seat but he’s laughing, eyes crinkled and lips stretched wide over pearly white teeth, dimple hollowing out his cheek. Kyungsoo hates that he looks so gorgeous even when he’s being such a fucking prick. He turns away from Chanyeol, annoyed, and leans back in his seat, glaring at the dashboard.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol coos. He reaches a hand out, tries to run his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair and laughs loudly when Kyungsoo pushes his hand away. “Kyungsoo, stop being a baby. You know w-”

There’s a knock on the window and Kyungsoo’s irritation flares, he lowers the glass without looking up, knowing who’s on the other side without having to do so. The sudden cold air that blows in through the lowered window makes him shiver even though he’s padded up pretty well, better than any of the others, and he can’t help but resent Jongin a little more for it.

“Hyung,” Jongin says with the slightest tremble in his soft voice, which pisses Kyungsoo off for some reason. He scoffs loudly, making his displeasure known, and crosses his arms over his chest.

“What is it, Nini?” Chanyeol asks, that stupid pet name rolling off his tongue like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Kyungsoo would say something, probably throw a snarky comment in Jongin’s direction, but he stops himself because Chanyeol sounds mad. _Great_. He can only guess that it isn’t at Jongin’s sudden interruption but at Kyungsoo’s rude behaviour. Kyungsoo doesn’t bother looking at Chanyeol to check. He’ll deal with the consequences later.  


“They’re here,” Jongin informs, pointing a finger in the direction of the warehouse.

Just like that, the tense atmosphere from earlier returns tenfold. Kyungsoo forgets all about Jongin and how much he dislikes the other as he snaps his head up and to the side, just in time to see two black cars rolling to a stop in front of the warehouse. His heart thuds in his chest, pulse hammering erratically in his ears, and his hands feel icy and numb, but Kyungsoo’s certain it isn’t because of the temperature.

Two men get out of the first car, dressed in black from head to toe, and rush to get the doors of the warehouse open so that the cars can drive into it. One of them raises his hand, waving in their general direction – a signal – before turning around and walking inside, the other following behind him. They leave the doors open.

Chanyeol sighs and nods at Jongin. “Let’s get this shit done with then,” he says as he runs a hand through his dark, unruly hair, messing it up even further. He opens the door but just before he can step out he turns to look at Kyungsoo, gaze dark.

“Stay in the car,” he warns, dead serious. “I mean it.”

Kyungsoo shrugs weakly. “Whatever,” he mumbles, frowning to himself. Even Kyungsoo knows better than to argue with Chanyeol when he’s in a mood. _Everybody_ knows better than to argue with Chanyeol when he’s in a mood.

Chanyeol kicks the door shut behind him as he gets out and gestures at Jongin to follow him. Kyungsoo watches the both of them walk up to Sehun and he can barely make out their gruff voices as they discuss something before they make their way towards the dilapidated warehouse, the setting sun lighting up their retreating forms in an almost ethereal sort of glow.

Kyungsoo sighs and sinks further into his seat, shoulders hunched up until the faux fur lining the hood of his jacket tickles his cheeks. He reaches for the gun on his hip, fumbles slightly because his fingers are numb, and pulls it out of the holster. The familiar weight and feel of it in his hands is comforting and it makes him feel at ease. At least a little bit.

He doesn’t think he’ll actually have any peace of mind for the next week or so, maybe longer. At least not until the police, and all of Seoul really, stop hounding them.

They’ve been keeping a low profile for the past four days now, hiding out in Kyungsoo’s old shabby two-bedroom apartment – the one he used to live in before Junmyeon found him and offered him the chance to better his life – while Junmyeon gathers all their “assets” and savings from their overseas accounts. They need the cash now more than ever, especially since that’ll grant them safe passage into China and will make sure that they remain under the protection of the Triads until this whole shitstorm dies down.

When Kyungsoo joined EXO nearly four years ago he didn’t think that there would come a day where he would have to fear for his safety, _his life_, but even the mightiest of the mighty can fall. Especially when they’ve been betrayed by the people they considered their own.

That’s why the four of them are here today – to collect the diamonds that’d been stashed away in all of Junmyeon’s various European accounts, smuggled into the country by a few of his “trusted” contacts in exchange for a shitton of firearms. Jongdae, Minseok and a few of their other men are down at the Incheon port to make sure that that part of the deal goes smoothly; they’ll hand over the firearms once Chanyeol gives them a call after the diamonds are secure with them. If not, well, then they’re going to have another problem to deal with on top of everything else.

Kyungsoo really hopes not though because these diamonds are the key to their survival at the moment, their last hope. If they lose these then they’re pretty much sitting ducks for their enemies, and there’s only so many places where they can hide here in Korea before they’re found.

Kyungsoo sighs again, worries his bottom lip with his teeth as he taps his gun against his thigh, eyes fixed on the open door of the warehouse where Chanyeol and the others disappeared into.

The silence is tense, practically loud enough that Kyungsoo can feel it ringing in his ears, drowned out only by the low howling of the wind. Kyungsoo feels sweat beading up on his forehead despite how cold it is. He bounces his knee and keeps a tight grip on his gun, straining to hear anything other than the beat of his own heart and his own heavy breathing.

All he wants is for Chanyeol to be safe. He doesn’t even care about the diamonds. Or well, he does, considering that those fucking rocks are their ticket out of here but if he had to make a choice, he’d always chose Chanyeol. No matter what.

The sudden sound of gunfire startles Kyungsoo and he jerks in surprise, almost dropping his gun in the process. His reaches for the door immediately before he freezes, heart squeezing as he recalls Chanyeol telling him to stay in the car. He bites his lip harder, making a desperate noise in the back of his throat when the gunfire refuses to cease. _God_, he _knew_ this would happen.  


It’s not like Kyungsoo doesn’t trust Chanyeol to take care of himself because he can – he’s about as good as any of them with a gun – but Chanyeol is less _finesse_ and more _brute force_; his aggression always makes it easier for him to use his fists rather than a weapon. And add to all of that the fact that Chanyeol is impulsive.

But at least Jongin is in there with them and that makes Kyungsoo feel somewhat better because – asshole or not – the younger boy is an _assassin_ and Kyungsoo’s seen him in action so he knows not to doubt his skills. He also knows not to doubt the extent of Jongin’s “care” for Chanyeol – Jongin would probably lay down his life for him, would die before he let anyone else harm a single strand of hair on Chanyeol’s head. And at least that is something that Kyungsoo can respect, _can relate to_, because he would do the exact same thing. For Chanyeol.

The gunshots sound extremely loud in the silence, as does Kyungsoo’s heartbeat. Time seems to pass agonizingly slow as Kyungsoo waits for any sign of the others, all the while praying, to whatever god will listen, that nothing happens to them – to Chanyeol specifically. It feels like forever before the gunfire ceases and everything is drowned out by silence again but Kyungsoo’s still too anxious to actually feel relieved. He needs to see Chanyeol and he needs to see him _now_.

He spends the next few minutes at war with himself, trying to decide whether he should leave the car and go check up on the others or if he should listen to Chanyeol and just stay here.

It’s when Kyungsoo’s almost made up his mind, hand reaching out to open the door, that the others walk out.

He breathes a little easier seeing Jongin and Sehun walking out of the warehouse, each holding a crate full of “exotic” flowers, huffing as they walk towards the car, expressions grim. Chanyeol, however, isn’t following them and Kyungsoo sits tense, heart racing as he watches them walk towards the back of the car in silence. He licks his lips, swallows thickly, and leans his head out the window to yell at Sehun.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” he asks, voice shaky. Jongin glances at the warehouse, worried, but says nothing. Sehun on the other hand looks unconcerned. He shrugs, a little awkwardly because of the heavy crate in his hands, before asking Kyungsoo to open up the boot of the car. Kyungsoo grumbles but does as he’s told, sitting back in his seat and glancing at the warehouse nervously.

Jongin and Sehun load up the boot of the car with the crates, placing them inside with care and Kyungsoo watches them through the rear-view mirror impatiently, eyes flitting back to the warehouse, worry gnawing away at his insides.

Chanyeol’s still in there, _alone_, and while Kyungsoo knows he can take care of himself just fine, he’s still worried. _There was gunfire for fuck’s sake!_ And even if Sehun and Jongin look absolutely fine, if a little annoyed, Kyungsoo can’t help but fear the worst for Chanyeol because he’s not here with them yet.

_Why is he not here?_

The sound of the doors opening startle him out of his thoughts and Kyungsoo shakes his head to get a grip on himself, turning around so that he can glare at Sehun and Jongin.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” He asks again. “I heard gunshots. What happened?”

Sehun sighs and sprawls out in the back seat, eyes closed, head thrown back. He looks resigned.

“What else do you think happened, hyung?” he questions instead, voice slurred. Kyungsoo frowns, waits for him to elaborate and when he doesn’t he turns his gaze on Jongin, letting Sehun doze off.

Jongin rolls his eyes but there’s no mistaking how tense his form is.

“They duped us,” he says, shrugs like it’s no big deal. “Or they tried to at least. Chanyeol hyung figured that this would happen so we did what we had to. Looks like we can’t trust anyone now. Not even the people who supposedly work for us.”

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns, doesn’t bother commenting on the latter half of Jongin’s statement because he knows it’s true; people were only going to kick them harder now that they were down. “Did they try to take half of the diamonds?”

Jongin nods slowly. “Not half of ‘em but, like, they had a bag of flowers hidden in one of the cars, so I’m assuming that’s quite a substantial amount of diamonds.”

“It is,” Kyungsoo confirms. “These are 4 carat diamonds we’re talking about here and each flower, or rather their root ball, has at least four to five diamonds hidden in them. A bag could probably hold, like, seven or eight flowers. Maybe more. You can do the math yourself.”

Jongin hums, looking thoughtful, before he crosses his arms over his chest with a heavy sigh.

“Yeah, well,” he purses his lips, “we aren’t going through with the deal. Hyung already called Minseok and Jongdae hyung to let them know about it so they’re going to take care of things on their end. Junmyeon hyung is obviously not happy because this just adds to all our problems but there was really no other choice here. It was either let them get away with stealing the diamonds or kill them for trying to play us and, well…”

Kyungsoo’s grateful for the information but that’s not what he wants to know right now. “What about Chanyeol?”

Jongin shakes his head, gives him a look. “Hyung’s fine,” he mumbles. “He’s just extracting information; said he needs to know how many of “our” people are actually planning to take us down. And also something about sending a message.”

Kyungsoo’s shoulders sag in relief. “That’s great,” he says softly, more to himself than anyone else. Jongin nods but says nothing further and Kyungsoo assumes that the conversation is over so he turns back around, slumping in his seat. He puts his gun away, feeling infinitely better now that he knows that Chanyeol is unharmed.

The three of them sit stewing in the silence as they wait for Chanyeol to show up. A few seconds later there’s another gunshot that disturbs the silence around them (and Kyungsoo tenses up again but relaxes when he notices that Jongin looks relaxed, which he takes as a good sign).

It takes a few minutes longer but Chanyeol finally emerges carrying a horrendous canary yellow duffle that’s filled with flowers, his expression blank.

Kyungsoo perks up before he notices the blood staining Chanyeol’s shirt and then he panics.

Chanyeol makes it to the car and opens the door, passing the bag to over to Jongin before he settles down in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut behind him and sinking into the seat with a sigh. He looks pale and tired.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo’s voice is frantic. “There’s blood on your shirt. Why is there blood on your shirt? We need to ge-”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol cuts him off. “Relax babe, I’m fine. It’s not my blood. I’m not hurt.”

Kyungsoo has trouble believing him because there’s _fresh blood on Chanyeol’s shirt _but Chanyeol doesn’t look like he’s hurt or in pain so he takes his word for it.

“Let’s get outta here,” Chanyeol instructs, reaches over to run his fingers across Kyungsoo’s cheek, the smell of sulfur lingering on his skin, his gaze soft. “Someone probably heard all the commotion, we need to leave before the cops get here.”

Kyungsoo hums, leans into Chanyeol’s touch, enjoys the warmth of his touch against his skin before he starts up the car.

As he’s pulling onto the road, his catches Jongin’s reflection in the rear-view mirror; frown on his face, lips downturned, eyes fixed on something in the distance as he stares out the window.

Kyungsoo smirks to himself, having never felt as victorious as he feels in this very moment.

** **

***************  
  
  


The ride back to the “safe house” is a long one and Chanyeol sleeps through most of it. He only wakes up when he feels Kyungsoo’s warm breath against his temple, his soft lips moving against Chanyeol’s skin as he whispers to him, gently waking him up from his nap.

“What time is it?” he slurs, stretching his cramped legs as best as he can, what with the limited space he has. He feels Kyungsoo smile against his skin.

“Late,” Kyungsoo says, still speaking in a whisper. He presses kisses against Chanyeol’s cheek before trailing down to his jaw, chuckling when Chanyeol sighs, content.

“Wake up, Yeol,” Kyungsoo says, pulls away until he’s sitting in his own seat again. “Let’s go upstairs. You can shower and then sleep as much as you want. In a warm bed. With me there, beside you…”

Chanyeol laughs. “Hmm, sounds perfect.”

“C’mon then,” Kyungsoo urges, leaning over to press one last kiss against Chanyeol’s cheek before he gets out of the car, closing the door behind him and walking across the front to get to Chanyeol’s side so that he can open the door for him. “Jongin and Sehun have already taken the diamonds upstairs.”

Chanyeol hums in acknowledgement and shivers as he’s hit with a sudden blast of cold air but smiles up at Kyungsoo nonetheless. He steps out on shaky legs, groaning loudly as he stretches, spine popping. Kyungsoo slams the door shut and then enables the locks, holding a hand out for Chanyeol to take.

Chanyeol slides his hand into Kyungsoo’s much smaller one and links their fingers together with a tired smile, letting Kyungsoo lead him away from the parked convertible (not the kind of car one would expect to see in a rundown neighbourhood like theirs but, well, there’s literally nothing that can be done about it now).

They pass the small family run restaurant that Kyungsoo used to work at before and make their way towards the unlit alley beside it, their boots crunching over wet tarmac. Chanyeol has to hold a hand over his nose, trying his best not to breath in the thick smoke that’s fogging up the narrow alley. There’s a fire burning in one of the trash cans and Chanyeol doesn’t even have to look inside it to know what’s burning.

That’s all their counterfeit money that Baekhyun and Jongdae got rid of earlier in the day. It’s such a fucking waste to burn billions of won into ash but they can’t risk getting caught with all this fake cash on their hands – that’ll be another charge added onto their already (bloodied) laundry list of sins. And for some reason, out of all of the shit they’ve done, this is the one that bothers Junmyeon the most: printing and possessing fake money.

Chanyeol snorts as they pass by the trash can, staring at the orange flame almost ruefully. If you ask him, killing a person – many people – is probably the worst thing that any of them have ever done but he’s not about to pick apart Junmyeon’s conscience. Whatever helps him sleep the best at night, Chanyeol supposes.

“What’s so funny?” Kyungsoo asks, looking over his shoulder at Chanyeol, eyebrows raised.

Chanyeol shrugs one shoulder, gives Kyungsoo a wry smile. “Nothing.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at Chanyeol but says nothing. They make it to the entrance nestled into the side of the building that leads up to Kyungsoo’s old apartment – now their “safe house” – and take the steps up to the 1st floor. There’s just a single door at the end of the hall, green paint peeling off the mouldy wood, and Chanyeol follows Kyungsoo towards it.

The moment they push the door open Yixing springs up from where he’s sitting on the couch, rushing up to them with a frown on his face. Chanyeol kicks the door shut behind them.

“Jongdae called,” Yixing informs them, his Korean accented. “He told me about what happened. They’ve taken care of everything on their end but probably won’t be home until later because the clean up’s gonna be a mess. I asked th-”

He stops abruptly, gaze darting down to the dried blood on Chanyeol’s shirt. “You're bleeding,” he points out, worried, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

He throws his hands up, exasperated. “It's not my damn blood,” he grumbles but Yixing doesn’t look like he believes him, which is fair enough; Chanyeol’s lied about his injuries before – nearly paid with his life as well because he got septicaemia that one time – but he’s a changed man now. He’s learnt his lesson, so to speak.

“I’ll be in the kitchen,” Kyungsoo interrupts them, kicking off his shoes and pulling away from Chanyeol with a secret smile. He pats Yixing on the shoulder as he passes him. “I need a drink.”

Chanyeol’s eyes follow Kyungsoo as he walks further into the house, pushing the door to the kitchen open. Baekhyun’s voice reaches Chanyeol’s ears and he sighs before raising his eyebrows at Yixing.

“Isn’t Baek supposed to be resting?” He asks, wincing at the sound of Baekhyun’s loud excited laughter before the door closes behind Kyungsoo.

“You know him, he won’t listen to anybody,” Yixing says, shakes his head with a fond smile on his face. “But enough about that, let’s talk about you and the fact that you have blood on your shirt.”

Chanyeol groans but shrugs his jacket off and lets it fall to the floor by his feet. He then fists his hands on either side of his shirt and pulls on the material, ripping the buttons off with barely any effort at all. They rain down on the floor noisily, scattering all over the room. Yixing looks unimpressed but Chanyeol couldn’t care less, that shirt was ruined anyways so it’s not like he was going to miss it.

Yixing’s frown relaxes once Chanyeol takes his shirt – or what’s left of it anyways - off completely and lifts his arms up for him to inspect his body. Apart from the dried blood on his skin, which is gross as fuck, there’s not a scratch on him – mostly thanks to Jongin and his quick reflexes. Chanyeol definitely owes him a proper thank you.

  
“Alright,” Yixing smiles, flashing his dimple at Chanyeol. “You’re good. Just wash up maybe.”

“Sure thing hyung,” Chanyeol gives him a half-hearted thumbs up before he rolls his bloodied shirt into a ball and throws it somewhere in the direction of the couch, not caring where it lands. He kicks his boots off next before leaning down to pick up his jacket; it’s cold in the apartment because the thermostat doesn’t work so Chanyeol shrugs it on quickly. Honestly, the only reason Kyungsoo kept this apartment (despite not living in it) is because it’s of high sentimental value. It’s literally a dump otherwise even though it is pretty spacious.  


“Since none of you are hurt,” Yixing starts, walking over to the couch to grab his jacket, “I’m gonna take my leave. Junmyeon hasn’t replied to any of my texts yet so I’m gonna go check on him. Just to make sure he’s not doing anything that he shouldn’t be doing. We have enough to deal with already.”

“Tell me about it,” he mumbles, pushing past Yixing. “See you later, hyung. Lock the door behind you.”

Chanyeol makes his way further into the house, past the kitchen – where he can vaguely hear Baekhyun and Sehun arguing about something – and walks until he reaches his and Kyungsoo’s shared bedroom at the end of the hall, pushing the door open with a heavy sigh and making his way to the bathroom to clean the dried blood off his body and the smell of sulfur lingering on his hands.

** ******* **

After wiping himself clean and spending a few minutes on the phone with Junmyeon, catching him up on everything that happened at the warehouse and the additional information he learnt, Chanyeol finds himself walking towards the kitchen, in the mood for a drink or two himself. The apartment is somewhat quiet and Chanyeol is honestly surprised at that because having Sehun, Baekhyun and Jongin together always results in chaos. He smiles to himself, maybe Kyungsoo was keeping them in check.

Chanyeol pushes the door to the kitchen open and walks inside, cold tiles stinging his bare feet. The door swings shut behind him on its own because one of its hinges is broken, which means that it never stays open. When Kyungsoo used to live here, he always kept a brick against the door to keep it open but there’s nothing holding the stupid rickety thing in place now. Only God knows why they just never got that shit fixed like responsible adults.

Chanyeol’s so busy looking around for something heavy to push against the door that it takes him a second or two to actually catch up with what’s going on _inside_.

What he sees makes his blood boil, anger flaring up dangerously quick.

Kyungsoo’s sprawled out on the dining table, shirtless, with a shot glass held in between his lips, skin covered in goosebumps. There are a few wet patches that glisten on his bare torso and Chanyeol only hopes that it’s spilled soju. For everyone else’s sake.

Baekhyun and Sehun are standing near the table, looming over Kyungsoo, while Jongin stands off to the side, leaning against the wall with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. Out of all of them here, he’s the only one who looks any kind of sober. Even Kyungsoo, much to Chanyeol’s amusement, looks a little tipsy; cheeks flushed pink and eyes red. He seems to be enjoying the attention, doesn’t even notice Chanyeol standing near the door. None of them do actually, except maybe Jongin, who doesn’t look at Chanyeol regardless.

Chanyeol can’t say that he’s surprised at what he’s seeing, not when he’s been in a whole lot of bizarre situations before (although most of them were back when he was still dating Jongin). So even though he is a little mad because, well, Kyungsoo is his and his alone, just like Chanyeol belongs to Kyungsoo through and through, he honestly doesn’t mind it all that much.

Or that’s what he thinks until Baekhyun leans forward suddenly, looking intent on going for the shot glass held between Kyungsoo’s lips and Chanyeol sees red.

“Move another inch and I’ll blow your fucking head off,” he growls, warns, as he walks further into the kitchen, startling all of them. Sehun steps away from the table almost immediately, tripping over a few empty shot glasses that lay discarded on the floor, putting distance between him and Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, however, smirks at Chanyeol even as he takes a slow step back and holds his hands up in a placating gesture. 

“Relax, lover boy, we were just having some fun,” he says, shrugs when Chanyeol glares at him. “Besides, the soju tastes so much sweeter when it’s licked off of Kyungsoo’s body.”

Chanyeol grits his teeth so hard it hurts, fingers itching to reach for the gun tucked into the back of his jeans, but he stops himself. Instead of putting a hole in Baekhyun’s head for being a little shit he takes a deep breath to calm himself down and walks over to the table until he’s standing beside Kyungsoo, looking down into his wide eyes.

Kyungsoo looks at him, plump lips stretched around the shot glass in his mouth. He blinks up at Chanyeol innocently but Chanyeol knows better.

_Okay then_.

“Whose turn was it to take the shot?” Chanyeol asks as he looks from Baekhyun to Sehun and then back to Kyungsoo again. He reaches one hand out and presses his palm against Kyungsoo’s stomach, caressing his soft skin before he moves his hand and trails it up Kyungsoo’s bare body; starting from his belly button and scraping his nails all the way up to his sternum. Kyungsoo breathes in through his nose sharply, shuddering under Chanyeol’s touch, lashes fluttering.

Chanyeol smirks at his response. _Perfect_.

“It was Nini’s turn," Baekhyun says, walking over to where Jongin is still plastered against the wall. He wraps an arm around Jongin’s waist, a lopsided smile on his bruised face. “But since he refused to take it Sehun and myself decided to do the honours instead.”

Chanyeol looks at Jongin but the younger refuses to return his gaze. He glances away, lips pursing, and Chanyeol’s gaze lingers a little longer than necessary before he drops his eyes down to the hand Baekhyun has wrapped around Jongin’s narrow waist. He frowns.

“I’ll take the shot instead,” he declares, curling his hand around Kyungsoo throat before he leans down.

Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo’s throat working as he swallows, his eyes darkening. He smirks at him, inches closer until he can wrap his own lips around the mouth of the shot glass, being mindful of not touching Kyungsoo’s lips at all.

Kyungsoo squirms in place, tries to surge up, but Chanyeol holds him down, grip on his throat tightening until he goes lax beneath him. He plucks the glass from Kyungsoo’s lips and straightens up, tilting his head back and letting the soju from the glass pour into his mouth.

“Wow,” Baekhyun says sarcastically, clapping slowly as he rolls his eyes. “Very impressive.”

Chanyeol simply raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun in response. _He hasn’t seen anything yet_.

He brings his other hand up and plucks the glass from his lips, being careful not to let the soju spill. He throws the empty glass over his shoulder and hears it shatter against the floor as he looks down at Kyungsoo again, trailing the hand that’s on his throat up to cup his jaw, thumb tracing over Kyungsoo’s plump lips. Kyungsoo gets the hint, of course he does, and opens his mouth for Chanyeol. Chanyeol leans down again, closer to Kyungsoo, and purses his lips, spitting the soju into Kyungsoo’s open mouth.

“Holy _fuck_!” Someone curses, Baekhyun most probably, and Chanyeol feels a sense of smug complacency wash over him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are glassy, pupils blown as he stares into Chanyeol’s eyes. He holds his mouth open until Chanyeol’s done and only closes it when Chanyeol places two fingers under his chin and taps gently. Chanyeol swallows before he can speak, the lingering taste of soju burning his throat.

“Swallow,” he orders, runs his fingers under Kyungsoo’s jaw before placing them over his Adam’s apple, feeling it bob under his fingers as Kyungsoo swallows the soju in his mouth.

“Good boy,” he praises when Kyungsoo opens his mouth to show Chanyeol that he got every last drop of it. He bends, presses a delicate kiss onto Kyungsoo’s forehead before he kisses his lips.

“What do you say babe?” he asks Kyungsoo, voice soft but still loud enough for the others to hear. “Should we put on a show for them?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods, cranes his head up to kiss Chanyeol, lips moving against his own almost desperately. “_Yes_.”

Chanyeol kisses him back, slides his tongue into wet heat of Kyungsoo’s mouth to taste the alcohol on his tongue. Kyungsoo’s sighs into the kiss and lets his head fall back down to the table, gripping Chanyeol’s jacket in his fist and pulling him down with him. Chanyeol stumbles and he has to brace one hand on the table to hold himself up, biting Kyungsoo’s plump bottom lip in retaliation. Kyungsoo whimpers but Chanyeol still feels the way his body trembles. 

He breaks the kiss suddenly and looks at the others, paying no mind to the way Kyungsoo grumbles and tugs on his jacket, trying to get another kiss from Chanyeol before they start because he knows the rules for when they do.

“Because we’re both feeling generous today,” Chanyeol tells them, “you assholes are welcome to stay and watch.”

Baekhyun looks dumbstruck and so does Sehun; eyes wide and jaws slack. Jongin’s expression, however, is hard to decipher. His eyes are fixed on Chanyeol, for the first time this evening, but he looks far off; like he’s here physically but mentally he’s somewhere else.

Chanyeol swallows thickly and looks away from Jongin.

“If you don’t wanna be here, you can leave,” he says to no one in particular but he means it for Jongin. He doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable – or hurt him – no matter what. Jongin doesn’t deserve that.

“Oh we’re definitely staying,” Baekhyun says, gripping tighter onto Jongin’s waist, leaning his weight on him. He winks at Chanyeol licking his lips lecherously. Sehun doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t move from where he’s leaning against the opposite wall, eyes fixed on Kyungsoo. Chanyeol waits for any kind of reaction from Jongin but when he says nothing, he shrugs his shoulders, deciding that Jongin can leave if or when he wants to.

Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo again, at his pink lips and blushed skin. He wants to ruin him completely, just pin him to the table and take, take, _take _until Kyungsoo falls apart under him, but he can’t do that. At least not yet.

“Strip,” he tells Kyungsoo instead, thumbing over his lips with a wistful sigh.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even waste a single second; he pushes himself up until he’s sitting on the table, fingers fumbling with the button on his jeans. He struggles for a while until he finally manages to undo it, pulling his zipper down in a hurry before he lifts his hips and pushes his pants down his thighs, kicking them off the rest of the way until they fall off the edge of the table and onto the floor below. Chanyeol licks his lips, mouth watering at the sight of Kyungsoo’s smooth skin, his thick thighs. With Kyungsoo like this in front of him, it’s not hard to forget that there are other people in the room with them. He arrests all of Chanyeol’s attention.

“Take off everything,” Chanyeol says when he notices that Kyungsoo doesn’t seem like he’s in a hurry to take his underwear off. He dips his fingers into the waistband of Kyungsoo’s tight black briefs and tugs on it before letting it snap back against Kyungsoo’s soft skin. He smirks when Kyungsoo jolts and curses as he bites down on his lips.

Kyungsoo goes up on his knees, muscles shifting and flexing beautifully under his pale skin, and Chanyeol’s expecting him to strip off the last piece of his clothing but it seems like Kyungsoo has other ideas. He turns to face Chanyeol instead, turning his back to the others as drapes his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“Why don’t you take it off instead?” he challenges, swaying his hip for emphasis, a wicked glint in his eyes. Chanyeol chuckles darkly, finally catching up on the game Kyungsoo’s playing.

He grabs onto Kyungsoo’s waist and caresses his warm skin for a moment before he trails his hands down Kyungsoo’s back and dips them into his briefs, cupping his pert ass before he squeezes and kneads his cheeks. Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter shut, mouth parting on a sweet sigh as he shuffles closer, head resting on Chanyeol’s bare chest.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” he whispers, slipping his hands out of Kyungsoo’s briefs so that he can slide them down his thighs. He looks over at the others as he does, smirking at the Baekhyun’s and Sehun’s expressions, the way their wide eyes are fixed on Kyungsoo’s round ass. He can help but feel a little smug, a little proud, at the thought that Kyungsoo – perfect _perfect_ Kyungsoo – is his. That the others can look and appreciate but they can never touch. _Ever_.

Chanyeol fixes his gaze back on Kyungsoo when he shifts in his arms, looking up at him through his lashes. He bites his lips, acting coy.

“Maybe,” he says, voice like melted chocolate. “Maybe not.”

Chanyeol frowns and lands a slap against Kyungsoo’s ass, just hard enough for it to sting. Baekhyun sucks in a sharp breath, grip tight on Jongin’s hips.

“_Fuck_,” Kyungsoo curses, back arching, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s shoulders as he squeezes his eyes shut. Chanyeol presses a kiss against his cheek with a smile, smoothing his palm over the place he just struck.

“Do it again,” Baekhyun says suddenly, and Chanyeol snaps his head up in surprise, not expecting to see the challenging smirk on Baekhyun’s face. None of the others seem to raise any objections. Neither does Kyungsoo.

“You don’t get to ask for _shit_,” he spits at Baekhyun even as he leans in closer to Kyungsoo again, tracing his lips over the shell of his ear.

“One more?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo, nibbling on his earlobe. He makes sure to hold eye contact with Baekhyun, just to let him know that he’s only gonna do what Kyungsoo wants and that the three of them are here only to _watch_.

_Speaking of_…

  
Chanyeol glances briefly at Jongin, just to gauge his reaction. Jongin’s face is flushed, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes are fixed on Chanyeol’s hands that are still resting on Kyungsoo’s ass. He’s chewing on his bottom lip mindlessly, seemingly not bothered by the fact that Baekhyun is basically clinging onto him.  


Chanyeol looks away before his thoughts can wonder; the mental image of Baekhyun and Jongin _together_ is just disturbing and definitely one that he doesn’t need.  


He feels a tug on his jacket and he pulls back a little so that he can look into Kyungsoo’s dark eyes, feeling stupid for letting his thoughts wonder when he’s got Kyungsoo right here in his arms.

“One more,” Kyungsoo agrees, frown marring his otherwise perfect features. Chanyeol doesn’t question him, just nods and rests his forehead against Kyungsoo’s.

The slap this time is harder, the sting of it lingering on Chanyeol’s own palm. Kyungsoo’s entire body jolts almost like he’s been struck by lightning and he throws his head back as he squeezes his eyes shut, moaning low and guttural.

Chanyeol presses kisses to Kyungsoo’s pink cheeks as the younger male scratches his nails down his leather jacket. He wraps one hand around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him close until he’s pressed flush against his chest while Chanyeol uses his other hand to knead Kyungsoo’s left ass cheek, skin impact-warm under his fingers.

“You’re so good baby,” he tells him, voice husky. “So good for me. My sweetheart.”

Kyungsoo whimpers, shudders in Chanyeol’s arms at the praise – the pet name he rarely, if ever, uses – spilling from his lips like honey, riling Kyungsoo up even further. Chanyeol presses a chaste kiss to his lips, a _reward_.

“Let’s take this off,” he says as he tugs Kyungsoo’s briefs a little further down his thighs. Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo again before pushing him away gently until he’s sitting down, legs raised slightly as he leans back on his forearms, watching Chanyeol yank off his underwear with hooded eyes.

“Hey,” Baekhyun calls suddenly, voice grating on Chanyeol’s nerves. “Let us see the goods.”

Kyungsoo chuckles as he rolls his eyes, spreading his legs open a little wider and giving Chanyeol a nice view of his half-hard dick – flushed pink with precum beading at the tip – and his twitching hole.

Chanyeol swallows thickly, mouth going dry at the tantalising sight in front of him. He wants nothing more than to get his mouth on Kyungsoo, make him writhe in pleasure as he fucks him with his tongue, cores into his sweet hole as he jerks him off, but now is not the time or place for that.

He sighs.

“Patience, you asshole,” Chanyeol grumbles at Baekhyun even as he keeps his eyes fixed on Kyungsoo, his own dick throbbing in his jeans.

Kyungsoo gives him a wink, smirk playing on his lips as he plants his feet on the table and splays his legs open, bracing his weight on one hand so that he can snake the other around to grab at his dick, lips parting on a pleasured sigh as he strokes himself slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head of his dick and spreading the precum gathered there.

Chanyeol grits his teeth and walks away from the table, reaching for the half-empty bottle of lube that he knows is lying on top of the refrigerator. Sehun is the one who speaks up this time, face contorted in disgust.

“Hyung,” he grumbles, “why the hell do you have lube in the kitchen? That’s _nasty_.”

Chanyeol shrugs, walking back to Kyungsoo and standing between his spread thighs. “There’s no telling when the urge to have a quick fuck could creep up on you, so.”

It’s as he says this that his eyes meet Jongin’s and, almost comically, both of them blush and look away. Jongin would know better than anyone else – except maybe Kyungsoo – what he’s talking about.

Chanyeol clears his throat awkwardly, grip tightening on the bottle of lube almost unconsciously.

“On your knees,” he tells Kyungsoo, holds out a hand for him to take so that he can help him up.

Kyungsoo does as he’s told obediently, letting go of his dick and pushing himself up until he’s kneeling in front of Chanyeol again, hands smoothing over Chanyeol exposed chest.

“Hi,” he smiles at Chanyeol before he leans in to kiss him, only to frown when Chanyeol pulls away.

“We’ve spoken about this haven’t we baby?” Chanyeol reminds him, rubbing his thumb along Kyungsoo’s pursed lips in an attempt to mollify him. “You have to earn your kisses.”

Kyungsoo’s frown deepens and he pouts but he knows the rules well enough so he grumbles out a “fine” and lets his shoulders sag in defeat. He slides his palms over Chanyeol’s pecs and rubs over his nipples, looking smug when Chanyeol shivers under his touch, breath hitching.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol warns, voice low. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

Kyungsoo nods eagerly, eyes going impossibly wide as he bites down on his bottom lip. Chanyeol smirks.

“Then be a good boy,” he says, clicking the cap of the bottle open and turning it over. “Prep yourself for me. Let everyone watch as you fuck yourself on your fingers and stretch out your pretty hole to take my cock.”

Kyungsoo senses the shift in Chanyeol’s demeanour and moves to comply immediately. He extends his left hand and Chanyeol squeezes a generous amount of lube onto Kyungsoo’s fingers, watching as he slicks them up thoroughly.

“Start with one,” Chanyeol instructs and Kyungsoo nods, moving his hand behind him and rubbing his lubed fingers over his hole. He sighs sweetly, eyes lidding.

“Hold me,” Kyungsoo says, voice soft and hesitant, sounding more a request than a demand. Chanyeol smiles fondly at Kyungsoo as he places the lube onto the table before wrapping both his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, supporting his weight entirely. He kisses the side of Kyungsoo’s face encouragingly.

He can’t really see the exact moment when Kyungsoo pushes his finger past his rim but he can tell by the way his body tenses before relaxing again; his eyes slipping shut completely.

Chanyeol drops his hands down and grabs onto Kyungsoo’s supple cheeks, spreading them apart so that the other three can get a good view of Kyungsoo’s slick finger working in and out of his hole.

“How does he look?” Chanyeol asks, eyes flitting between Sehun, Baekhyun and Jongin.

“Hot as hell,” is Baekhyun’s honest answer. Sehun nods in agreement and surprisingly, so does Jongin.

“Make him take another,” Baekhyun says suddenly and Chanyeol has to resist the urge to ask him to fuck off. For a good few seconds, he seriously contemplates shooting him in the knee.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol warns, tired of having to reiterate the same thing over and over again. “I swear to Go-”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo cuts him off, voice breathy. “I can take another.”

“You sure?” Chanyeol asks but he doesn’t get an answer. Or not a verbal one at least.

Kyungsoo spreads his legs a little wider, knees sliding against the table, and buries his head against Chanyeol’s chest. He moans as he works another finger into his hole alongside the first, his breaths coming out in warm puffs, making Chanyeol shiver.

The kitchen is silent save for Kyungsoo’s heavy breathing, enough that Chanyeol can hear the slick sound of Kyungsoo fucking himself with his fingers, hips twitching as he works himself loose.

“Does it feel good, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asks, kissing the top of Kyungsoo’s head almost tenderly. He feels Kyungsoo nod against him, whimpering as he starts to fuck himself faster and faster, his back arched at an angle that must be awkward but looks absolutely fucking sinful.

And the others look like they have thoughts similar to Chanyeol’s own; expressions punch drunk and pants tented, eyes fixed on Kyungsoo’s slender fingers as he fucks them in and out of his hole. Chanyeol smirks.

  
He moves one of his hands, nails scraping over Kyungsoo’s cheek and leaving red marks on his pale skin. Kyungsoo moans loudly, pushing his hips back.

“Want me to help you?” he asks, rubbing his fingers along Kyungsoo’s crack, collecting some of the excess lube on his fingers.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods eagerly, impatiently, voice shaky, lips moving against Chanyeol’s warm skin. “Fuck! Yes, _please_.”

Chanyeol presses another kiss against the top of Kyungsoo’s head before he moves back slightly, pressing one hand against Kyungsoo’s chest to steady him while he uses the other to grip at his wrist, tugging his slick fingers out of his hole.

“Get down,” Chanyeol commands, “on all fours.”

Kyungsoo swallows thickly, licks over his lips, and complies. He moves back a little before he makes to turn around so that he can present his ass to Chanyeol, but Chanyeol stops him with a hand on his arm. Kyungsoo looks up at him, a confused frown on his dazed face.

Chanyeol just smiles at him and helps guide him until he’s facing neither Chanyeol nor the other three but the wall instead. He places a hand on Kyungsoo’s back and helps him down, pushing until he’s holding himself up on his hands and knees.

“Hey!” Baekhyun protests, detaching himself from Jongin to frown at Chanyeol. “Not fair. We can’t even see his ass.”

Well to be fair neither can Chanyeol but instead of complaining he just laughs. “Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy this.”

Baekhyun looks confused but doesn’t question Chanyeol, just silently settles against Jongin, arms finding purchase on his waist again.

Kyungsoo, however, looks just as confused as Baekhyun, turning his head to the side so that he can look up at Chanyeol through his bangs, gaze questioning. Chanyeol pushes the hair off his forehead, looking into Kyungsoo’s hazy eyes as he massages his fingers against his scalp. Kyungsoo relaxes instantly under the attention, affection, that Chanyeol showers him with. _Good_.

Chanyeol slips his hand out of Kyungsoo’s hair and picks up the bottle of lube, squirting some of it onto his fingers, warming it as best as he can before he reaches his hand out and runs his lubed fingers against Kyungsoo’s puffy rim. _God, he wishes he could see it_.

He’s careful as he pushes two of his slick fingers into Kyungsoo’s hole, stretching him wide, and even though Kyungsoo had two of his own fingers fucking into him not so long ago, he still feels so _tight_ around Chanyeol’s fingers (that are of course considerably thicker and bigger than Kyungsoo’s own).

“Feels good,” Kyungsoo moans, hips twitching as Chanyeol pushes his fingers all the way into him, hot walls spasming around his digits. He scrapes his blunt nails against the table, panting heavily as Chanyeol pulls his fingers out before pushing them back in again, pace torturously slow.

Chanyeol breathes in through his nose, all of his senses focused on Kyungsoo; the way he feels around him, the way he sounds, the way he looks all flushed and fucked out from just two of Chanyeol’s fingers. It’s too much for Chanyeol to take and his cock aches in his jeans with the need to push Kyungsoo down onto the table and fuck him into a stupor while the others watch.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo gasps, trembles. “_Please_, faster.”

Chanyeol obliges. He pulls his fingers out and traces over Kyungsoo’s rim before fucking back in hard and fast, keeping up the pace until Kyungsoo’s moving his hips, fucking himself back on Chanyeol’s fingers as he moans wantonly, head hanging between his shoulders.

“He’s so hard,” Baekhyun whispers, slightly awed as he watches Kyungsoo’s dick twitch and jerk with every thrust of Chanyeol’s fingers, precum dripping onto the table below in copious amounts.

“Need some help?” Baekhyun asks cheekily as he pulls away from Jongin and starts to make his way towards them. Chanyeol loses it.

With his free hand he reaches for his gun, pulling it out from where it’s tucked into the back of his jeans and aiming it at Baekhyun. He clicks the safety off, fingers stilling in Kyungsoo’s ass, making him let out a low whine of frustration.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Chanyeol growls, finger on the trigger.

Baekhyun laughs and holds his hands up, staying where he is, not looking bothered in the least. “You need to learn to share. Sharing is caring after all.”

“Not in this case, it isn’t,” Chanyeol scowls at him. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should’ve kicked Baekhyun out when he had the chance because he honestly had no idea that he would get this annoying. All Chanyeol wanted was to indulge Kyungsoo in one of his kinks and here Baekhyun is, ruining everything.

“God, can you just fucking zip it,” Kyungsoo says suddenly, surprising everyone. He turns to glare at Baekhyun – which probably isn’t very effective considering his current state. “Just shut up and watch or fuck off. You’re ruining the damn mood.”

Baekhyun pouts even as Sehun and Jongin try their best not to laugh. “Fine,” he grumbles, sulking as he walks back towards Jongin. He doesn’t grab onto him this time, choosing instead to cross his arms over his chest.

Chanyeol lets his shoulders relax, finger slipping off the trigger as he lowers the gun, thumbing the safety back on. Kyungsoo wastes no time, pushes his hips back against Chanyeol’s hand, squeezing around the fingers that are still buried deep within him.

“Yeollie,” he turns to look at him, pout on his face, bangs plastered to his forehead. “Fuck me. Please.”

And Chanyeol does.

He pulls his fingers out before thrusting them back in, quickly picking up the pace again. Kyungsoo lets out a deep, satisfied moan, lashes fluttering as Chanyeol fucks him with his fingers, stretching him out, preparing him for what’s to come after.

Chanyeol swallows thickly as he feels Kyungsoo’s hole relax around his fingers, his walls hot and slick. He looks at the gun in his hand, hesitates for a, before he makes up his mind.

Kyungsoo sucks in a sharp breath when Chanyeol traces the barrel of the gun along the side of his face and Chanyeol can feel the way his walls spasm, clenching around his fingers. He presses the mouth of the gun into Kyungsoo’s reddened cheek, enjoys the way his whole body seems to tremble. Kyungsoo shifts on his shaky arms, moves just enough until the upper half of his body is turned towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smirks at his reaction, at how eager Kyungsoo seems. It’s no surprise to him really, he knows that Kyungsoo has a _thing_ for guns; was always fascinated with them even back when Junmyeon first recruited him into the group four years ago. It didn’t take Chanyeol long to figure out how to use Kyungsoo’s obsession to his advantage, to make the both of them feel good.

“Open up, babe,” Chanyeol says softly and Kyungsoo does so without any hesitation, looking up at Chanyeol through his lashes as he sticks his tongue out.

Chanyeol hums, slides the barrel of his gun over Kyungsoo’s tongue before he pushes it into his mouth. Kyungsoo wraps his lips around the loaded weapon immediately, eyes lidding as he hollows his cheeks and bobs his head, trying his best to take the gun in deeper. Chanyeol holds his hand steady and lets Kyungsoo do as he pleases.

“That’s so hot,” surprisingly it’s Sehun who says this, trailing his hand lower to palm over his crotch. When Chanyeol chances a glance over at Baekhyun and Jongin, he’s surprised to see that both of them are doing nothing more than watching, even if they are very clearly aroused.

Well, whatever, if they don’t want to jack it to his hot boyfriend that’s their loss.

Chanyeol pulls the gun out slightly before thrusting it back in, watching intently as Kyungsoo tries his best to replicate a blowjob, clearly enjoying the solid weight and feel of metal on his tongue. Using Kyungsoo’s distraction to his advantage, Chanyeol manages to slip another finger into him, his hole stretching wider still as he takes three of Chanyeol’s fingers.

Kyungsoo goes cross eyed with pleasure, moaning around the gun in his mouth as he jerks forward and accidentally chokes, the gun hitting the back of his throat. He pulls off with a cough, eyes teary and lips red and swollen, slick with spit. Chanyeol lets Kyungsoo catch his breath, tracing the gun over his lips and pumping his fingers faster. He curls his fingers, crooks them downwards in search of Kyungsoo’s sweet spot, pressing with the pads of his fingers until he finds it.

Kyungsoo wails, squeezing his eyes shut as he arches his back, body shaking. He drops himself down onto his elbows, whining when Chanyeol keeps an insistent pressure against his prostate, rubbing slow circles over the swollen gland with his fingers almost like he’s trying to milk an orgasm out of Kyungsoo.

He places his gun down onto the table and moves so that he can finger Kyungsoo better, so that his wrist stops hurting.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo sobs, forehead pressed against the table. His hips twitch and jerk with every press of Chanyeol’s fingers inside him, and Chanyeol has half a mind to make him come just like this, to wring an orgasm out of Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t. He _won’t_ because he knows that Kyungsoo’s had a long day just like the rest of them, and if he comes now then he’ll be too tired to go another round.

And Chanyeol really wants to fuck Kyungsoo.

“You ready for me, sweetheart?” he asks, pressing his fingers down harder just to watch the way Kyungsoo trembles, the way he looks like he’s close to falling apart. “You ready for me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo whines, pushes himself up on shaky arms to look at Chanyeol, cheeks ruddy and tear-stained. “Yes, yes, yes, please. Ah. _Chanyeol_.”

Chanyeol groans, loves it when Kyungsoo gets like this; all needy and whiny, begging for Chanyeol to fuck him.

He pulls his fingers out from Kyungsoo hole and grabs onto his hips, manhandling him until his ass is facing Chanyeol; hole gaping, rim puffy and red, slick with lube. It’s Chanyeol’s turn to shudder now, the need coursing through his veins almost fire hot. He cups Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks in his palms and squeezes hard as he tugs them apart to reveal Kyungsoo’s gaping hole. He licks his lips, wanting to get a taste of Kyungsoo sweet hole, but he holds himself back. He’s way too horny.

With one last firm squeeze he lets go of Kyungsoo’s ass, fingers darting to undo the button on his jeans and slide his zipper down. Chanyeol pushes his pants and boxers down to the top of his thighs, just enough for his aching dick to spring free, and sighs in relief as he pumps his cock. He reaches for the lube, slicking his cock up with a generous amount before he wipes his hands clean on his jeans, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hips in both hands and dragging him closer towards the edge of the table, his feet hanging off it.

“Ready?” he asks, taking a hold of his dick in one hand and rubbing it against Kyungsoo’s stretched rim.

Kyungsoo pushes himself up onto his hands and turns around to face Chanyeol, gaze hooded. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol doesn’t wait any longer.

In one slow, smooth thrust, he pushes into Kyungsoo, throat working around a moan. Kyungsoo is so slick and hot and _tight_ around him, muscles spasming almost like he’s trying to suck Chanyeol in deeper. He can hear Kyungsoo whimper, head hanging between his shoulders as Chanyeol stretches him wide on his girth.

The others are silent. Even Baekhyun – which is surprising – but Chanyeol doesn’t complain. He’d rather not hear his annoying voice while he’s buried balls deep in Kyungsoo’s ass.

Chanyeol bottoms out with a content sigh, cock throbbing inside Kyungsoo’s ass as he gives him some time to adjust to the stretch. Kyungsoo pants heavily, his back glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, and Chanyeol pets his hands down his sides, caresses the fat on his hips and the curve of his waist as he waits for him to relax enough so that Chanyeol can start moving.

It takes a minute or so but then Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo push back against him, just barely, and it’s like a dam breaks.

Chanyeol grabs his hips in a bruising grip and pulls out until only the head of his cock is buried in Kyungsoo’s ass before he slams back inside, hard and fast, the legs of the dining table scraping against the tiles with the force of his thrust.

“_Fuck_!” Kyungsoo curses, voice high-pitched and broken. His arms give out from under him and he goes down on his elbows again, spine curving beautifully.

Chanyeol groans and runs a hand down his back, fingers tracing along the bumps of Kyungsoo’s spine as he fucks him. The pace he sets is frantic, brutal almost, table creaking dangerously as he buries his cock into Kyungsoo over and over again, hips slapping violently against his ass, making his cheeks bounce. He can’t seem to take his eyes off Kyungsoo’s red rim, watching it drag against his thick cock every time he pulls out and then fucks back in.

“Y-Yeol,” Kyungsoo moans, palms sliding against the table. “Yeol. _Ah ah ah_. Please. _Ah_, _harder_.”

Chanyeol grunts, picking up the pace like Kyungsoo wants. He reaches forward with the hand that was previously caressing Kyungsoo’s back and tangles it in his dark locks, tugging Kyungsoo’s head back sharply. Kyungsoo whimpers, chokes on a moan as he clamps down on Chanyeol’s cock, hole gripping around his length like a vice.

“Touch me,” he whines, desperately trying to keep up with the pace of Chanyeol’s thrusts, pushing his hips back weakly. “Please, Yeol. _Touch me_.”

Chanyeol obliges yet again, trailing the hand that was on Kyungsoo’s hip over his trembling stomach and down to his throbbing dick, wrapping a large palm around it and stroking firmly, the slide made easy by Kyungsoo’s precum.

Kyungsoo shudders, sobs as Chanyeol jerks him off, strokes as erratic as his thrusts.

Chanyeol can feel his own orgasm building, can feel himself getting closer to the edge, and he fucks faster, _harder_, his gun rattling on top of the table as it scrapes across the tiles, rocking precariously. He fists his hands tighter in Kyungsoo’s hair, watches the sweat bead along the arch of his spine, listens to his sweet _sweet_ moans as he fucks him, palming over the slick head of his dick.

Chanyeol looks up briefly, his gaze unexpectedly meeting Jongin’s. There’s a flash of _something_ in his dark eyes, an emotion Chanyeol can’t name and it’s captivating. Enough that Chanyeol finds it difficult to look away until Jongin breaks the spell by looking away first. He pulls away from Baekhyun and moves towards the door, steps soft against the tiles. Baekhyun watches him go but says nothing and Chanyeol pretends that he doesn’t see the dirty look he shoots him. The door swings closed behind Jongin and Chanyeol sighs, attention falling back on Kyungsoo.

His chest heaves as he fucks him, breaths staccato, skin uncomfortably hot under his leather jacket. He moves his hands faster, jerking Kyungsoo off almost violently and it doesn’t take long for him to come. His body pulls taut as he spills his release over Chanyeol’s hands and onto the table below him, thighs quivering and shoulders sagging as he leans forward, too tired to hold himself up any longer. Chanyeol lets his hand slip out of Kyungsoo’s hair and Kyungsoo goes down immediately, pillowing his head on his forearms as he bites back moans of over-stimulation, jolting every time Chanyeol's cock brushes over his prostate as he fucks into him.

Chanyeol follows soon after with a low moan, hips grinding against Kyungsoo’s reddened ass as he spills his load into him, coating his walls in his release. Kyungsoo whimpers at the added stimulation, walls clenching around Chanyeol as he milks his orgasm from him; lying still and taking it, letting Chanyeol stuff him full of his cum.

Chanyeol rides out his orgasm with shallow thrusts, head thrown back and eyes clenched shut in bliss. His own legs feel weak, heart pounding as he holds Kyungsoo in place with an almost painful grip on his hips, dick twitching inside Kyungsoo’s hole.

It takes Chanyeol a while to come down from his high and when he does, he slumps forward, hands braced on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips. He flutters his eyes open, pulling out of Kyungsoo with a groan and watching mesmerized as his cum spills out of Kyungsoo’s puffy hole and trails down over his prenium, making a mess of him. Chanyeol feels too tired to even conjure up any sort of reaction. It’s definitely been a long day.

He reluctantly pushes himself away from the table and pulls his underwear and jeans up, ignoring the sticky mess on his softening dick as he tucks himself back in and buttons up his jeans. Once he’s done, he reaches for Kyungsoo, wrapping his arms around him and tugging him up until he’s sitting on his haunches, sweaty back pressed against Chanyeol’s chest.

“You did so good baby,” Chanyeol tells him as he presses soft kisses to the side of Kyungsoo’s face, skin warm to the touch. He rubs his hands over Kyungsoo’s stomach and chest, letting his fingers linger – just briefly – over the scar on the lower left side of his abdomen.

Kyungsoo hums and snuggles back into Chanyeol, seemingly uncaring about what a mess he is. He turns his head to the side, eyes shut, smile on his lips. “Kiss,” he demands.

Chanyeol smiles and leans forward to kiss him, soft and sweet and tender, trying his best to pour all of his affection into this one kiss.

“I love you,” he whispers against Kyungsoo’s swollen lips, soft enough so that only Kyungsoo can hear. “I love you so much, sweetheart.”

Kyungsoo giggles. He rests his hands over Chanyeol’s own and squeezes, leaning up to steal one last kiss from Chanyeol before he pulls away and turns to look at the other two.

“I hope you enjoyed the show,” he slurs before stopping abruptly. Chanyeol laughs.

“I think they did,” he says, eyebrows raised, lips curving up into a smirk as he takes in the sight in front of him. Baekhyun is down on his knees in front of Sehun, lips wrapped around his cock as he bobs his head enthusiastically. Sehun has his eyes shut, hands tangled in Baekhyun’s hair as he helps guide him, fucking into his mouth with careful thrusts, being mindful of his bruised face.

Neither of them look like they care about anything right now.

Chanyeol shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he turns Kyungsoo around. _That’s their cue to leave_.

Kyungsoo looks like he’s having a hard time keeping his eyes open so Chanyeol forgets about the fact that they need to clean up before they leave. He can always do that later anyways.

He places a kiss against Kyungsoo’s forehead instead, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders because he’s too lazy to actually look for Kyungsoo’s clothes.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Chanyeol says, draping his jacket over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, pointedly ignoring the loud slurping noises that are currently filling the room. “You can sleep as much as you want after that. In a warm bed. With me there, beside you…” he trails off, repeating the same words Kyungsoo said to him earlier.

Kyungsoo laughs softly, lips curving into a heart. He stares up at Chanyeol with sleepy eyes, hair mussed and skin pink.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo)
> 
> Since I was asked "what's the deal with chankai?" quite a lot, I am here to say that there will be a part 2 to this in which everything will be explained clearly and any and all problems will be resolved!!! Also, I would just like to point out that Chanyeol isn't cheating on Soo and never has he ever cheated on him.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this!! I had a lot of fun writing it so knowing that you guys enjoyed makes me very happy 💓


End file.
